


Christmas isn’t underneath a tree

by needtoknow400



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtoknow400/pseuds/needtoknow400
Summary: Gibbs and Tony's relationship has changed since the explosion at NCIS. Tony finally decision to confront Gibbs about the change on Christmas Eve. Gibbs believes he knows the reason for the change, but he is very, very wrong.





	Christmas isn’t underneath a tree

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net on 12/20/2012

Christmas Eve, he'd spent most of the early evening at the children's hospital, handing out wooden toys, and now he was driving home to an empty house for the first time in several years. The past few years his father had visited during the holidays, but not this year. A storm had buried Stillwater in snow and blanketed D.C. as well. Part of him was glad for the solitude, but another part of him dreaded the silence that would meet him at home. Yet he could easily avoid the solitude, he'd been invited to a gathering. Ducky was having everyone over that could make it, which was pretty much everyone but Palmer who was spending Christmas with Brenna's family. He'd avoided an argument about attending when he told everyone he had plans with Leyla and Amira...it wasn't a lie, just a half truth. He did have plans with them, tomorrow for Christmas dinner. He knew the team really wanted him there, needed him there after the year they had all had, but he just couldn't bring himself to be there. It was too difficult, too painful and he didn't know how to deal with the cause.

Gibbs let out a long deep sigh and shook his head. For months now his relationship with Tony had changed becoming strained as if something or someone had driven a wedge between them. It had been four months since the last time Tony had just shown up unannounced or the last time the two of them had talked about something other than work. The worst part was he didn't know how to fix it because he wasn't sure what had caused the change. That wasn't entirely true. The change had started shortly after the explosion and he had a gut feeling the difference in their relationship had to do with one thing, one person actually...Ziva. Tony and Ziva's relationship had completely transformed after that day, there was a deeper more intense connection. He wasn't sure if it had become sexual, but something told him it was only a matter of time. That seemed to make sense as to why Tony wasn't showing up here. He had already ripped Tony a new one for breaking rule twelve with EJ, Tony had to believe the ass kicking would be even worse if he and Ziva started seeing each other.

In truth, he knew Ziva would be the first to tell him when the friendship became an actual relationship. Because of their past, it was impossible for her to lie to him. It was times like these he wished that wasn't the case, because the last thing he wanted to hear from her was that she and Tony were sleeping together. Involuntarily his hands tightened around the steering wheel. It would definitely take all his self-control to maintain composure during that conversation. He shook his head, hoping to completely shake the thought from his mind. Making the final turn onto the road home, he jerked his head back in shock when he saw the familiar car in the driveway, a car that hadn't been there in months.

He pulled the truck up along the curb outside the front of the house and turned off the engine. Sitting there a moment, he ran his hands down his face and took a deep breath. Evidently he was wrong, Tony was going to be the one to tell him about the relationship. Part of him wanted to start the truck and just drive away again. He didn't want to have to deal with this now, at Christmas, hell he didn't want to have to deal with it ever.

_Putting it off will only make it worse._  He told himself as he stepped out of the truck and grudgingly walked up the porch and into the house. Walking into the living room he glanced around the vacant area, as he was just about to make his way into the kitchen Tony emerged. Gibbs glanced at the empty bottle in Tony's hand, a large empty bottle, a large empty Bourbon bottle.

Wobbling slightly, Tony grabbed onto the wall and looked up surprised to see Gibbs standing there. Then his eyes narrowed as he glared at Gibbs and waved the hand with the bottle in the air. "Where have you been? And, and don't say with Leyla and Amira. Everyone knows that was a lie."

"And when did you become my wife?" Gibbs grumbled grabbing the bottle from Tony's hand.

"I'm out of Bourbon." Tony chuckled.

"No,  _I'm_  out of Bourbon."

"Same difference." Tony said waving his hand around.

"This is what you decided to do on Christmas Eve, come here and get drunk?"

"No." Tony shook his head over and over, then wobbled again as the world started to spin.

Gibbs reached for Tony's arm and the arm was jerked away.

"I came here...to talk to you." Tony continued to hold on to the wall for stability.

"Well that can wait until you're sober." Gibbs turned around and sat the bottle down on the coffee table. When he turned back around, Tony was standing right there.

"I wanna talk now!" Standing tall and trying to give off the presence of being in command, might have worked had Tony not been swaying back and forth.

"It can wait."

"No!" Tony stomped his foot, almost stumbled and just managed to right himself. "I came here to yell and fight and get some damn answers from you!"

"Fight?" Gibbs nodded folding his arms across the chest. "And what do we have to fight about?"

"HEEELLLOOO." Tony exaggerated the word. "In case you haven't noticed, I haven't been here a lot in the past four months.

"You haven't been here at all." Gibbs corrected.

"Really?" Tony cocked his head and furrowed his brow as if trying to recall if Gibbs was right.

Given Tony's drunken state, Gibbs was surprised Tony even remembered his name. "Believe me you haven't been here."

"Huh." Tony shrugged. "Well, I have a reason for that."

"Okay."

There was a long silence then Tony looked at Gibbs a moment. "You need more Bourbon."

Gibbs shook his head. "You need to sleep it off."

"I'm pissed at you and you don't even know it." Tony laughed. "The great all-knowing Leroy Jethro Gibbs actually doesn't know something."

"Then tell me." Gibbs was completely confused, but relieved the conversation was definitely not about Tony's relationship with Ziva.

"I'm pissed because you weren't there." Tony jabbed his finger towards Gibbs.

"When?" Now Gibbs was even more confused.

Tony looked at Gibbs, that bewildered DiNozzo look on his already bewildered drunk face. "That day, the bomb, when Ziva and I were stuck in the elevator."

"Why are you pissed off at me about that?"

Again the bewildered look from Tony, then it quickly faded into a look of aggravation and anger. "You weren't there!"

"I was there, everyone was there."

"No." Tony shook his head. "You weren't there when they pulled Ziva and me out, you'd left long before that."

The relief he had originally felt that this was not Tony admitting to a relationship with Ziva, vanished and Gibbs felt his stomach knot and his jaw tighten. No, this conversation was worse and it couldn't happen, not now, not ever. "I knew you were safe, they were working to get you out."

Tony slumped down into the chair beside the couch. "You didn't know." Sadness settled over Tony as he thought back to that day through a drunken haze. "They pulled tons of debris from the top of that elevator. It was jerking and shaking and I had no idea if it was going to drop and-" He abruptly stopped.

At first Gibbs thought Tony had forgotten his train of thought, but then the younger man took a deep breath and let it out.

"I knew my father wouldn't call or care enough to worry, but when that door opened I knew, without a doubt you would be there." Tony's gaze drifted to the floor. "But you weren't."

The words hit Gibbs in the gut like an iron fist, he felt his heart stop beating and the blood run cold in his veins. Through the pain he opened his mouth and lied, unwilling and unable to tell Tony the real reason he hadn't been there. "I had to deal with Dearing."

"Right." Tony ran his hands through his hair. "You're right...we should talk about this when I'm not shit faced." Standing up Tony started to teeter and Gibbs grabbed his arm before he could fall.

"I'll get you upstairs." Gibbs said wrapping his arm around Tony's waist.

Tony never verbally responded, just put his arm around Gibbs' shoulder and let himself be led upstairs.

Sitting Tony on the edge of the bed, Gibbs dropped to one knee and started removing Tony's shoes.

"You never asked if I was okay, how I was handling it, nothing." Tony mumbled as he watched Gibbs remove his left, then right shoe. "How am I supposed to take that when you are making sure everyone is okay and you can't take two seconds to show me some concern."

"Tony." Gibbs wanted this conversation to end.

Tony's glazed over green eyes stared into steely blue. "Even my father called that night to see if I was okay."

"I'm not your father." Gibbs sighed sorrowfully. "And I don't want to be some father figure to you!"

Tony's brow furrowed. "I never asked you to be and I sure in hell don't want you to."

"Good, because I can't." Taking a deep breath, Gibbs shoved Tony's shoes under the bed and went to stand up when Tony grabbed his hand and he stopped.

"So you can't care or be concerned because you don't want to come off as being some kind of caring father to me?"

"That's not it." Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat.  _Stop this, stop this now_. He repeated to himself.  _Just apologize and let him sleep, he won't remember it in the morning anyway. It's the safest way out of this. Stop it before you say or do something you can't take back._

"So you just don't care about me at all?" Tony asked a childlike hurt in his eyes.

"Tony. You know that's not true." God that was the farthest thing from the truth.

"I'm not sure anymore." Tony sighed and let go of Gibbs' hand then slowly drifted down to the bed on his side. "We've barely spoken at work, other than about a case. You never asked why I haven't been here in four months..." Reaching out, Tony's fingers combed through the soft silver hair at Gibbs' temple. "Any other time you would have known instantly, that I was upset, that I needed to talk, but not this time." His hand casually fell to Gibbs' shoulder and caressed down his boss' arm. "You honestly didn't know I was angry, you thought I was avoiding you, but I'm not sure what you thought the reason was."

Gibbs hated that Tony could read him so well. A skill few people ever learned. Again his mind screamed at him.  _Stop this_.  _Just get up and walk away._  Instead, Gibbs brushed the hair from Tony's forehead. "I should have stayed and made sure you were safe. I'm sorry." He broke rule six without hesitation. His fingers traced a slow path down Tony's face and jaw line.

"Thanks I guess." Tony shrugged.

"Thanks you guess?" Even drunk, Gibbs expected Tony to be surprised by the actual words 'I'm sorry'.

"You're still lying to me, not telling me the whole truth." Tony's eyes closed a moment then opened again. "I wanna know exactly why you weren't there."

"Tony, please don't." Gibbs whispered.

Looking into the normally steely blue eyes, Tony saw something he'd never seen before and he wasn't sure what it was as sleep started to tug at his mind. "Gibbs?"

"I can't." Another whisper.

Tony nodded. "Can you at least stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Yeah." Gibbs went to set down on the floor by the bed, then saw Tony staring at him. "What?"

"Will you lie up here with me?"

Gibbs wanted to say no, but he couldn't deny Tony and the woeful look in the normally sparkling green eyes. Taking a deep breath, Gibbs stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. Climbing in he laid flat on his back staring up at the ceiling. He had just closed his eyes and started repeating the mantra of just go to sleep, just go to sleep, when he felt a hand take his and start to tug him towards the other body. Willingly, he went as his arm was pulled across Tony's waist, his hand held firmly against Tony's chest, his body pressed against the warmth of Tony's back and ass. He held his breath as their bodies settled against each other, fitting together perfectly.

"Gibbs."

"Yeah."

"Merry Christmas." Tony sighed as he pressed his body deeper into Gibbs'.

"Merry Christmas Tony."

"Maybe in the morning you can tell me why you don't care about me anymore." Tony said as his eyes closed for good. "As my Christmas present."

Gibbs didn't respond just listened until he heard Tony's breath become measured, the chest under his hand rising and falling in a steady slow pace and the heart within the chest calm to a steady methodical rhythm. It was only when he was positive the younger man was asleep that his arm tightened around Tony's waist wanting to make every minute piece of their bodies touch. Spooned tightly together, Gibbs let some of the tension leave his body as he savored the unusual closeness. The words Tony has spoken just seconds before falling asleep still ate at Gibbs' thoughts. How could Tony think he didn't care? Well, it could have something to do with the last four months, but all that couldn't be blamed on him. They had both kept their distance from each other, for different reasons that neither realized.

Gibbs had been so sure Tony's distance had been about Ziva. He had no idea it was about anger and believing he didn't care. He blew out a long slow breath. The truth was caring about Tony was the real reason he had stayed away, that day at the elevator and these last few months. What Tony saw as him not caring was him really hiding the true depth of his feelings.

Involuntarily, his lips brushed against the welcoming flesh just below Tony's earlobe. "I love you Tony." The words were barely audible spoken as if he was afraid the words might rouse the man in his arms. "I'm trying to handle it the best way I can, without ruining our friendship." Gibbs chortled softly. "But I'm screwing that up too."

Tony whimpered in his sleep snuggling deeper into Gibbs' embrace.

Again letting the drunken closeness affect him, Gibbs closed his eyes and inhaled the overpowering scent that was Tony. This unforgettable mixture of spice and cedar burning in a fireplace. God he loved that smell, had since the first day he breathed it in. It was a few years after Tony had come to NCIS, they were already friends and he had started falling for the younger agent. Gibbs already knew Tony's scent, could smell it before Tony even stepped off the elevator. So when this new fragrance assaulted his senses he inhaled deeply through his nose and involuntarily smiled. It just reminded him of everything that calmed him, a warm fire, wood working, a steaming cup of spiced tea...He was shocked when he looked up and realized it was Tony strolling into the bullpen. Tony had looked at him with concern asking if everything was okay. He just nodded and went back to the file on his desk. Tony was dating someone special, Gibbs had no doubt. The only reason a man changes the way he smells after years of the same thing is because of a woman. Eventually the relationship must have ended, but the scent remained and for the last eight years it was always Tony's scent.

"I'll make it right." Gibbs sighed. "I can't lose you, especially not over this." He would do whatever it took to make sure Tony knew he cared, but didn't know the truth. It was best that way. He stayed awake just listening to Tony's breath and memorizing the way Tony felt in his arms. He had no idea when he fell asleep only that he slipped into a dream of their naked bodies locked together while Tony moaned as Gibbs took him over and over again.

###########

He thrust his hips up, driven by the rocking of the body against him, his cock hard as it stabbed against the muscular ass before it. Then there was a hand clawing at his hip, physically begging him not to stop. His own had drifted down the taunt stomach to his prize, he squeezed the large bulge through the heavy denim fabric. Hearing the low moan from the body against him, he growled. God he'd never had a dream feel so real, smell so real...that intoxicating smell of spice and cedar. Gibbs' eyes shot open and every muscle in his body stopped and tensed.  _Please let Tony be asleep._ Was the only thing Gibbs could think.

"Don't stop." Tony moaned placing his hand over the one on his cock and squeezing hard. "Please don't stop."

Still thinking Tony could be asleep and believing it was a dream Gibbs didn't move.

"Jethro." Tony sighed, knowing the use of Gibbs name would tell the older man he was awake.

Gibbs heart stopped and his eyes closed.  _Shit_. "Tony, I-"

"Shut up and stop thinking." Thrusting his ass back, Tony heard Gibbs groan. "Jethro please, don't stop."

Stunned, it took a moment for Gibbs to realize this was truly happening, that Tony wanted this, was begging him not to stop. As the realization finally took hold, Gibbs snapped and the want, the desire he'd hidden for so many years erupted. His other arm wrapped around Tony and jerked their bodies together hard, his cock wedged against Tony's ass.

Tony felt the air rush out of his lungs as their bodies were crushed together, then the warm lips on his neck. A flutter of kisses, then a rough tongue flicked out and licked at the skin. Finally overcome with need, he felt Gibbs' teeth bite down at the same time as the hand squeezed his cock "YES!" Tony howled as his fingers clawed at Gibbs' hip.

Nibbling his way up Tony's neck, Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "Like it a little rough?"

"Yes, God yes." Tony whimpered.

"Good." Gibbs sighed letting his fingers find the button on Tony's jeans and slipping it free. "Because I've waited and wanted you for too long to be slow and gentle."

"I want you to make me come." Pushing Gibbs' hand aside Tony slid the zipper down over his dick, took Gibbs' hand and shoved it down his pants.

"Shit!" Gibbs roared as his hand made contact with Tony's cock. Confined by the tight jeans, Gibbs grabbed Tony's cock and pulled it free. "Much better." He sighed as his thumb rubbed across the head of Tony's cock, then dipped into the slit and pressed, eliciting a deep moan from the younger man.

Then Tony watched as Gibbs' hand left his cock, and went to Gibbs' mouth. Then he heard the sound of sucking as Gibbs licked the precum from his thumb. "Fuck!" He hissed as his cock twitched and he was sure he was going to come before Gibbs' hand made it back to his cock. His body shook as Gibbs' lips swept across his ear.

"Even better than I imagined." Gibbs whispered as his hand enveloped Tony's cock and stroked hard and fast over its length.

For the second time, the air rushed from Tony's lungs, his mouth opening in a silent moan as the sensation of Gibbs' hand moving over his cock sent him into a downward spiral towards the abyss. His mind completely shut down on any level other than base need. His fingertips dug into Gibbs' hip as he slammed back against Gibbs' cock then into his hand.

"Feels so good pumping your cock, knowing you wanna come." Gibbs spoke softly, his lips still against Tony's ear. "Next time I want my lips wrapped around your cock, wanna feel you come down my throat."

The words made Tony's body shudder, his heart pounded against his chest uncontrollably, and he knew making it last wasn't an option. He was already too close. Next time...just like Gibbs had said. Next time or the time after that, or even the time after that. The thought made his balls tighten...they would make love countless times after this, over and over again, and each time would be better than the last.

"Oh yeah." Gibbs purred as if reading Tony's thoughts. "I will have you over and over again, in every way possible."

"JETHRO!" Tony screamed as he came bucking into Gibbs' hand. The orgasm so intense his entire body spasmed, his toes curled and the world went white. When Tony's body finally relaxed and collapsed against Gibbs, he still felt as if he was falling. His eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling in short quick breathes. Still reeling from the aftershocks, he barely heard the words in his ear.

"Talk to me." Gibbs said a third time as he kissed Tony's neck inhaling that intoxicating scent.

Rolling over onto his back, Tony gazed up into the normally blue, now almost black eyes. "I started wearing that because I knew you would like it."

Gibbs brow furrowed confused. "What?"

"The fragrance, Cedarwood Spice." Tony sighed. "I wear it because of you."

Dipping down, Gibbs again took a deep breath letting the fragrance seep into every pore of his being.

Tony knew Gibbs liked it, saw the response that first day he had ever worn it and since then it was the only fragrance he ever used.

Looking back down at Tony, Gibbs' eyes had filled with a new possessive hunger and it made Tony just as hungry. In one quick attack, he grabbed the sides of Gibbs' face pulling the man down onto him and crushing their lips together. Then his tongue forced itss way across Gibbs' lips demanding the right to explore every minute piece of Gibbs' mouth.

There was nothing held back as the kiss became a brutal exchange, their lips swollen and bruised from the intensity of the need they were both so desperate to express. It seemed to last for hours both of them just wanting to revel in every sensation of this first kiss.

Tony was the one to finally rip their lips apart, panting for breath as he gazed into the blue eyes before him. "Tell me?" Tony demanded wanting to hear the truth, hear the words he somehow remembered hearing last night in his half conscious, half sober mind.

"I couldn't face possible losing you again." Gibbs remembered every time he came close to losing Tony on a case...the plague, two different car bombs, Rivkin and the countless others. "If I had lost you, knowing I never told you the truth. That I want you, need you...that I love you." His shook his head. "It would have killed me."

"I know now." Tony rubbed Gibbs' cock through his jeans. "And I want you to fuck me."

A low animalistic growl dripped from Gibbs' throat as he stared at Tony and licked his lips.

Gibbs' stares were always intense, but this was powerful, hypnotic and Tony felt completely under Gibbs' spell.

Scratching over the soft fabric covering Tony's stomach, Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "Lift your arms and let me pull this shirt off or I'll rip it off."

Tony had his arms half way up when he suddenly stopped, realizing he liked the second option better.

A sly smirk played across Gibbs' lips. "Alright." He shrugged as his hands caressed up Tony's chest, his fingertips just skimming the row of buttons. As his hands reached the center of the garment, he felt Tony's sharp intake of breath in anticipation. When it didn't happen, Tony relaxed only to jump in shock when Gibbs found the first button and jerked the fabric downward. Each and every button, popping or tearing free with the one swift movement causing the fabric to fall open revealing a strip of Tony's bare flesh.

His breathing now erratic, Tony looked at Gibbs with complete awe.

Still smirking, Gibbs snickered. "You're not the first man I've ripped a shirt off." The smirk slowly faded as he watched the normally playful green eyes narrow and fill with an emotion Gibbs was all too familiar with...jealousy.

In a very cold Gibbs-like tone, Tony spoke. "But I will be the last."

Gibbs let his hands slip beneath the open fabric of Tony's shirt and his fingers scrapped their way up the younger man's ribcage, forcing the shirt open further as they explored. His hands crisscrossed over Tony's chest, making sure his fingers grazed the already hard nipples before making his way to Tony's shoulders and sliding the fabric down as far as possible. He leered down Tony's bare chest and stomach, smiled to himself when he saw Tony's flaccid cock start to twitch and harden. His gaze traveled back up the younger man's body and gaze back down into the lust filled green eyes. "And why would I ever want anyone else, when I have all I've ever wanted right here, right now?"

Tony stared at Gibbs a moment then growled the word 'off' as he clawed at Gibbs' sweatshirt.

Raising his arms, the shirt was jerked up and off Gibbs' body, then Tony's fingers were frantically tearing his pants open. It took only seconds and Gibbs groaned as Tony's hand was suddenly inside his boxers rubbing his painfully hard cock.

"So big and hard." Tony hummed as he fondled Gibbs' cock. "God I want you inside me."

"Up!" Gibbs demanded as he started to yank down Tony's pants stripping them away and tossing them across the room. A second later Tony was demanding Gibbs' be naked as well and his pants joined Tony's in a pile on the floor.

No barriers separating them, skin to skin, their bodies intertwined as they explored each other’s naked forms. Hands scratched and clawed their way across each other’s flesh, lips kissing, teeth nibbling and biting, marking each other as their own. Finally, the need became too great and Gibbs threw Tony down onto the bed, his hungry eyes asking Tony a question without speaking.

"Not my first time." Tony sighed. "It's been awhile."

Gibbs held two fingers up to Tony's lips and they were immediately sucked between the soft lips. "That's it." He moaned as Tony licked and sucked at the digits. "Get them nice and wet so I can open up that tight ass." As much as he would have loved to just bury his cock deep inside Tony, he loved the preparation almost as much. Extracting his fingers from Tony's mouth, they slipped from between the lips with a pop.

Their eyes locked as Gibbs' hand disappeared between them and Tony grasped Gibbs' bicep in anticipation. Gently, Gibbs slowly worked a finger inside, the muscle tightening against the intrusion, but he quickly added a second finger forcing the muscle to open further.

Feeling the familiar sting, Tony's hand tightened around Gibbs' bicep as he took a long slow breath letting his body adjust. It didn't take long before he was pressing back against Gibbs' fingers.

"Tony." Gibbs groaned. The man was tight, it had evidently been a very long time since Tony had been fucked. The thought of his cock deep inside Tony's ass made his painfully hard cock twitch.

"Enough." Tony sighed as he reached up wrapping his arms around Gibbs' body and letting his hands caress up Gibbs' back. "Please."

"Condom?"

Tony shook his head. "I wanna feel all of you."

Gibbs forced himself to nod quickly, but he knew Tony had seen the hesitation.

"What is it?" Tony asked worried.

"Um, it's just...it's been awhile since I had sex without a condom." Hell it had been since his third wife and anal sex without a condom hadn't happened since his second wife.

In typical DiNozzo fashion, Tony cocked an eyebrow, knowing exactly what Gibbs was trying to get at. "Gonna be a minute man are you?"

An angry glare bore down on Tony.

Tony knew exactly what he was doing pushing Gibbs' buttons to get a reaction. "I think you have at least two minutes in you."

Grabbing the lube, Gibbs rubbed some over his cock and lined himself up. Then without warning he jabbed the head of his cock into Tony.

Whimpering, Tony's fingers pierced into the flesh of Gibbs' back as the stinging pain shot through his entire body.

Gibbs pushed Tony's knees up, giving him a better angle as he leaned down bringing them nose to nose. "You did say you liked it a little rough." He said as Tony panted breathlessly. "Want more?"

"Yes." Tony begged.

Gibbs plunged his cock into Tony and they both gasped as his balls slapped against Tony's ass. "Shit!" He hissed as his forehead rested against Tony's and he tried to catch his breath. He was completely unprepared for how amazing Tony would feel. Tight, like warm velvet encapsulating his cock and then pulsing around it.

"Oh God Jethro, fuck me!" Tony pleaded.

That was exactly what Gibbs wanted. He drew back his hips then lunged in, creating some frantic pace between them. It was so much more than Gibbs had ever expected, even though he wasn't sure what he'd expected. He'd had so many different dreams and fantasies about Tony that there were very few combinations of positions and kinks he hadn't thought about. He pulled his head back and looked down into the glazed over green eyes. "Perfect." He whispered. That's what it was! To him Tony was perfect and they fit perfectly together.

Tony's legs wrapped around Gibbs' waist, his heels digging into Gibbs' ass trying to pull his lover even deeper into him. "FUCK YES!" Tony screamed. The new angle drove Gibbs' cock right against his prostate.

"Shit." Gibbs hissed as his cock was squeezed with each brush against Tony's prostate. Tony was close again and Gibbs wanted him to come for a second time tonight. He grabbed Tony's cock and started jerking him off to the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Tell me again." Tony managed to stammer out.

Peering down, Gibbs was met by those intense green eyes and felt his heart skip a beat. Why did it move him so much to stare into those eyes? "I love you" A lunge. "More than anything." Another lunge. "For so long."

Suddenly moving his hands from Gibbs' body, Tony clutched at the sides of Gibbs' neck pressing their foreheads together again. "Jethro" Tony whimpered as his body was shoved forward with each deep thrust. "I-" The rest of what he was about to say was halted by his piercing cry of release.

As Tony's body tensed, Gibbs' slammed his cock deep inside as Tony clamped down on him like a vice and he came hard and fast. It was never going to end, that's what Gibbs thought as wave after wave of aftershock pulsed through his body. Finally, he collapsed down onto Tony as all strength left his body.

**##########**

Laying there on his side, Tony examined the lines and contours of Gibbs' face from a prospective he'd never experienced before. They were face to face, so close he could feel the warm breath leaving Gibbs' lips as the older man slept peacefully beside him. A quick shower together and they had returned to bed exhausted. He'd slept for a few hours, but the words he hadn't said were gnawing at him and he wanted the chance to say them. The whole staring at Gibbs' face had started as a way to hopefully wake the man, but then Tony had found himself captivated. He'd known the man for over a decade and Gibbs barely aged. There were probably a few more lines across his brow or around his eyes, but other than that...Gibbs looked almost the same as the day they had met.

Tony smiled as Gibbs' left eyebrow went up then down, then the right one raised and lowered. Then he laughed as Gibbs stuck out his tongue. "Okay I get it, you're awake." He kept laughing as he was drawn into Gibbs' arms and held tightly.

Gibbs opened his eyes. "I know."

"How do you know?" Tony asked brow furrowed.

"Because you've been staring at me for twenty minutes." Gibbs sighed.

"Maybe I just like staring at you." Tony shrugged. "Ever think of that?"

"I am damn good looking." Gibbs smirked and watched as Tony rolled his eyes.

"Don't you want me to say it?"

Gibbs sighed. "I don't need to hear it to know how you feel."

"Really?" Tony's eyes widened. "So we could spend the rest of our lives together and you would never need to hear me say it?"

"I wouldn't  _need_  to hear you say it."

Another eye roll as Tony shook his head. "Would you want to hear it, like to hear it, be moved in any way if you did hear it?"

Gibbs went to open his mouth and Tony clamped his hand over it.

Tony glared into the steely blue eyes. "And I swear if you give me some smart ass answer, I will climb out of this bed get dressed, and drive over to Vance's and ask for an immediate transfer."

"Okay." Gibbs mumbled into Tony's hand.

"I'm not kidding mister!"

Gibbs nodded and Tony finally pulled his hand away.

"And how would you explain asking for that transfer?" Gibbs snickered. "I need to transfer because Gibbs won't let me tell him I love him."

Tony's mouth dropped and he punched Gibbs in the gut, then tried to struggle out of the crushing embrace. "I warned you!"

"I'm sorry." Gibbs chuckled as he held Tony tighter trying to keep hold of the wiggling man. Hoping to calm his lover, he rained kisses down on the side of Tony's neck. The kisses turning to nibbles as one hand drifted down and squeezed Tony's left ass check. Tony continued wiggling to get free but there was no real intent behind it. Gibbs nipped at Tony's earlobe. "Tell me." He whisper. "I wanna hear it."

"No." Tony snapped, his body now lifeless in Gibbs' arms.

"Please." The word swept across Tony's ear.

"No." Eyes closed, Tony's body shivered at the gentle pleading in the voice.

"Please baby." Gibbs tried not to snicker when he spoke the word.

"Baby." Tony drew back and looked at Gibbs, then involuntarily laughed. It just sounded ridiculous coming from Gibbs. He wasn't a call you baby kinda guy.

"I was trying." Gibbs chuckled.

"Damn you!" Tony groaned pushing Gibbs down onto his back and straddling his waist.

Gazing up at Tony, Gibbs' eyes filled with emotion.

Tony chewed at his bottom lip as the love in those eyes seeped into his very soul. He pressed his palms flat down on Gibbs' chest and took a deep breath. "I love Leroy Jethro Gibbs." He exhaled. "And I have for a very, very long time."

Grabbing the back of Tony's neck, Gibbs captured Tony's lips. He was moved, as he knew he would be by the words spoken. He really didn't need to hear them, he knew Tony loved him by the way they made love last night. The way they kissed, touched, devoured each other, he knew. Still hearing it said with such conviction and emotion, how could he not be moved by that. Slowly, he let their lips part and hummed with contentment.

"It's Christmas. Did you get what you wanted?" Tony asked coyly.

Gibbs nodded. "Did you?"

Another nod. "But I'd like to get it again." Tony's mouth split into a wide smile.

"Oh that can be arranged." Gibbs growled playfully. He tossed the younger man off him, surprising Tony and pinning him down on the bed. The sound of Tony's laughter filled the room as he willingly gave into the role of prisoner. Gibbs smiled to himself, this was how he always wanted Christmas to be, for the rest of his life.


End file.
